Happy accidents
by izzymae
Summary: "I am actually surprised we have not had any unplanned pregnancies since we landed." Octavia looked at Clarke horrified. "Oh god, Monty found one of the herbs that helps with that." Clarke looked confused, "Why have I not heard?" The younger brunet sent the blond girl a pitying look. "Honey, if you needed it you would have asked." (Bellarke fic rated m for Lemons/Lime)
1. The Conception

**Happy accidents**

**okay so it has been like 10 years since i have written a fix, but here we go! this is slightly au, set before shit starts hitting the fan (sometime shortly after unity day). also this is my first lemon, so hope you like it :3**

**Summary: "**I am actually surprised we have not had any unplanned pregnancies since we landed." Octavia looked at Clarke horrified. "Oh god, Monty found one of the herbs that helps with that." Clarke looked confused, "Why have I not heard?" The younger brunet sent the blond girl a pitying look. "Honey, if you needed it you would have asked."

**disclaimer: i do not own the 100 or any of these characters, i just love them with all my heart!**

—

Chapter One: The Conception!

After weeks of negotiations with Anya and the other Grounders Clark and Bellamy had managed to come to a temporary peace treaty. Most of it consisted of where the 100 where allowed and not allowed to go, but the most important (and aggravating part for Bellamy) was that group of 10 Grounders, including Lincoln, would help the 100 set up and get through winter.

The teens had six weeks before winter, according to the Grounders. Which is why after the treaty they started working non stop. The Grounders and Teens worked their ass' off to build a camp that would get them through winter, including nice new and warm tents, and a storeroom for food. Clark went out daily with help to get heeling herbs and seaweed, while Lincoln and Bellamy lead hunting party. By the time the first snow fell everyone was ready for a break… and a party.

Octavia and Jasper and pulled together some of his moonshine and some food, and then pulled the group together to play truth or dare. The two had managed to get a group of nine teens and three of the Grounders all sat in a circle with cups of the moonshine. Octavia stood at one end of the misshapen circle holding up her cup. "okay so the rules are simple, you ask someone 'truth or dare', they choose one, and you give them said truth or dare. If you get a dare or truth you don't want to do take a shot!" She lifted the cup to her lips as an example of a shot. The group laughed and Octavia sat back down. "I'll go first… Raven truth or dare!"

Raven smirked, "Dare!"

"I dare you to go out in the snow… barefoot and walk around!"

Raven rolled her eyes, kicked off her shoes and walked out the door of the tent they had been gathered in. She quickly walked around the camp, listening to the other teens celebrating in their own tents, then quickly made her way back to their tent.

"Alright!" Raven sat back down, pulling her shoes back on, "Monty!"

Monty shrugged, "Uh… Dare?"

"Okay kiss Octavia!" Everyone ooohed and ahhhhed, while Monty's face drained of color. He looked to both Bellamy and Lincoln before leaning across the circle and giving her a brief kiss on the cheek. everyone booed, but the game continued.

After two hours and at least 10 rounds, Clarke was slightly past tipsy and was leaning against Bellamy. Who she might add was a lot warmer than she expected. Knowing she was not going to make it much longer Clarke struggled to stand up, using the body next to her as a crutch.

"I'm ah… bed," she announced with a little smile.

Bellamy looked to her and then around the circle. "Um looks like the Princess has had a bit too much." He stood quite nimbly up and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll take her back."

Slowly Bellamy guided Clarke away from the party and to her nice new warm tent. After making it into the tent Clarke looked up at her co-leader. And all of a sudden it hit her, he was hot, like extremely attractive. Before he left her alone Clarke grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

Bellamy froze, just for a second, and then kissed her back. He was not gentle, his hand snaked into her hair and he pulled her head back. Kissing his way down her neck. "Oh god…"

Clarke pulled away, pulling her shirt off with a grin. Soon they were both under her sheets, Bellamy took one of her breasts in his large hand while he took the others' nipple into his mouth. "Oh please, god!" Clarke moaned digging her fingers into his back.

Bellamy chuckled and made his way back up so they were face to face. "No Princess my name is Bellamy." Before she could say anything else he devoured her mouth, and thrust into her.

Now Clarke understood why so many girls had been pining over him. Bellamy Blake was an amazing partner. He was the perfect mix of rough and loving.

The next morning when she woke up alone with a killer hangover she was not surprised, or disappointed… well at least not _that_ disappointed. Clarke knew that first and for most she and Bellamy were the leaders of this ragtag group of teens. So of course they could not have a thing, or even talk about it.

— two weeks later —

Clarke was in the drop-ship, where they had set up a make-shift clinic, sitting with Octavia. For the past hour they had just been sitting there talking, thanks to the fact that no one had needed any medical help in nearly two days.

"So Bellamy actually went on a hunt with Lincoln?" Clarke asked as she reorganized the herbs, for the fifth time that day.

"Yeah," Octavia skilled, "I think he his finally giving him a chance for me… he even might be open to us living in the same tent soon."

Clarke laughed. "You get Bellamy to agree to that and I will really be amazed… but you might as well move in before you guys have an 'accident'" she looked at the younger girl with a serious look. "I am actually surprised we have not had any unplanned pregnancies since we landed."

Octavia looked at Clarke horrified. "Oh god, Monty found one of the herbs that helps with that."

Clarke looked confused, "Why have I not heard?"

The younger brunet sent the blond girl a pitying look. "Honey, if you needed it you would have asked." Clarke stuck out her disappointed out at the other girl, and they both laughed.

TBC


	2. First Signs

Chapter Two: First Signs

Winter was in full swing, most days Clarke spent in the drop-ship. Despite the awkwardness between Clarke and Bellamy they had managed to keep the teens from killing each other.

The worst thing Clarke had seen in the past month were a handful of teens with the flu, and with some help from Lincoln things seemed to be okay. Mostly Clarke just sent soup to the sick persons tent and told them to just rest.

One morning chilly morning Clarke woke up— and then almost instantly ran to the bucket to throw up. And although she did not have a fever yet, like the others, she decided it had to be the flu. With that she pulled on an extra warm jacket and made her way to the drop-ship, and the med-bay inside. All she needed was a little soup and sleep.

As she walked through the snow Bellamy fell info step with her, "We need to talk about this flu going around."

Clarke stopped and looked up at him. "What about it?"

Bellamy finally looked at her and her unpleasant dampener shocked him. "Wow Princess are you okay?"

"no I have this flu that is going around! I was on my way to get some soup and go back to bed, which is what anyone else with this should be doing." The blond explained and then turned back on her way, and out of the cold.

Bellamy stopped her with a hand to her shoulder, and turned her around and placed his large warm hand to her forehead. He frowned, "you don't have a fever."

Clarke pushed his hand away. "No, though I throw up with morning, and have been exposed the most to the flu… plus I am feeling ache-y, and a headache is coming on. But I'll be fine once I get a little extra rest."

The young blond turned back around again and headed to the drop-ship, where the soup for the sick was being kept warm. As she endeared the metal ship the smell of the cooking soup hit her, and a wave of nausea hit her again. Clarke rushes back out of the drop-ship.

"Clarke are you sure your okay?" Bellamy's hand rubs her back as Clarke dry heaved into the snow outside.

Suddenly a rush of sadness hits Clarke. She felt so sick, but all she wanted was for Bellamy to hold her in his strong arms. Clarke struggled to hold back tears, not wanting to seem overt emotional.

"Clarke! What happened?" Finn came running over, causing Bellamy to pull away.

"She says she has the flu, Spacewaker take her back to her tent and I'll have Lincoln watch the med-bay." Bellamy orders taking control of the situation. He watches as Finn walks Clarke back to the tent she shared with Octavia, Raven, and Monroe.

Once Clarke was in her tent she crawled back into her bed and pulled her covers over herself.

—

With in a week everyone who had caught the flu that had been going around, were finally back to 100%… except Clarke who was still feeling queazy. Though her exhaustion was not as bad, so she had decided she could go back to work.

The work helped to keep Clarke busy… and away from Bellamy. She was not willing to cope to any of the "feelings" for him, besides the a red hot burning lust. Thanks to extremely vivid and sexual dreams all staring her co-leader.

She knew there was something off about herself, but could not figure it out.

They had finally made it half way through winter, and of course the group of teens had decided to have a big "we are halfway there" party. The teens had made it through with all 87 teens alive and, besides that flu, healthy.

Raven and Monty had repurposed a radio they had found in a car with working cds, and Jasper had a new batch of moonshine. They had all packed into the drop-ship. Clarke leaned against the metal wall watching Miller and Monroe cleared a space for a dance floor. Soon people were crowding into the space dancing.

Somehow Octavia had pulled Lincoln onto the dance floor, and was trying to talk him into dancing with her. Finn sidled up next to Clarke, and gave her his patented pantie melting smile. "So Princess you not interested in having a little fun tonight?"

Clarke looked up at Finn, and realized that the flutters he used give her was gone. She smiled, knowing that now they could just be friends. "I think I am going to sit tonight out, I am still feeling tired after that flu."

"Really, well I have to say you are looking really great, I could not even tell you were sick."

Clarke laughed and elbowed Finn in the ribs. "Thanks."

"Ouched, Princess, that hurt!" Finn laughed, jokingly rubbing the spot she elbowed him. Next Finn leaned over to whisper in her ear. "So, what is up with you and Bellamy?"

A blush rushed up Clarke neck and into her naturally pale face. "Me and Bellamy, what do you mean?"

Finn rolled his eyes at her, "He like always has an eye on you, and has been sending me a death glare since i got over here."

Clarke glanced over at the 23 year old brunet, sure enough he was staring at the pair. His dark chocolate eyes burning holes into her. Clarke's blush grew, then she turned back to Finn. "I have no idea what you are talking about?" Looking around at the others see sighed, "I think I am actually going to go to bed early tonight." With that Clarke headed back out into the snow and toward her tent.

TBC

**AN: Here is my second chapter, hope you all like! Please please send in reviews, tell me what you like and what you don't. I am trying to improve my writing, and would love some constructive criticism. Also if you could not tell Clrake is pregnant, and I can not decide if she should have a girl or boy... I know it is early in the story, but if you guys want send in what you think I should done (G/B/twins?) in your reviews! Love you all so much, Izzymae.**


	3. Clarity

Chapter Three: Clarity

"Oh my god, how is it my cramps are worse this month?" Raven complained as she and Clarke sat on their beds in the tent. "I would kill for something fresh to eat."

Clarke laughed. "I know, I have been craving apples for like a week now."

"Uhg, or like some fresh meat!" Octavia added as she came in and sat next to Clarke, leaning her head against the older girls shoulder. "You guys both riding the crimson wave, as well?"

The other girls laughed. Clarke loved living with the other girls, it was what she expected having sisters would have been. She leaned her head against Octavia's head, smiling down at the younger girl. "Not me, not yet, but I have a day or two until I am supposed to start… I think."

"Lucky." Octavia exclaimed, the three girls laughed.

"Well when spring comes we can get lots of fresh goodies. Might even see if Lincoln can find us some coco plants, so we can have chocolate!" Raven giggled. The girls sighed at the thought of chocolate and other sweets.

— A week Later —

Clarke was asleep, and dreaming. She was standing in the middle of the 100's camp, but something was different. The sun was shining, blue sky, and everyone seemed happy in the camp. Clarke looked around trying to find what was out of place. Nothing seemed out of place, village of teens were all at work.

And the Clarke saw it… or should she say her. There was a little girl running around the camp. She looked like she was about two or three. Her short dirty blond hair was tied into messy pigtails. Clarke grinned as she watched Jasper run and chase the little girl as she giggle.

"Mommy!" The little girls glee filled cries could be heard all across the camp. "Mommy, monster getting me. Monster!" The girl seemed to be looking for her mother, and Clarke looked along with her. Who could let their child alone with Jasper, even if it was just a game.

Then the little girl caught sight of Clarke and sent her a huge smile. Her dark chocolate eyes, so familiar, seemed sparkle even yards away at the sight of Clarke. "Mommy!" The toddler ran to Clarke, rapping her arms around her legs.

Clarke jolted awake, sitting up in bed. "Shit!"

Somehow Clarke knew, she was pregnant. It had been a almost 9 weeks since Clarke's last period, and 7 weeks since her night with Bellamy.

"Fuck." Clarke fall back into her bed. What was she going to do?

—

The next day Clarke sat in the med-bay just sitting there freaking out. From her calculations she was about 7 weeks long, more then halfway through her first trimester. Now that she knew exactly what she was going through she could see the signs. She had not gotten the flu, she just had exhaustion and morning sickness. Even her sexual dreams were thanks to her new influx of hormones. Plus her breasts had already started to grow.

"Hey, Princess!" Clarke was pulled out of her thoughts as Bellamy walked in to her med-bay. "What you worrying about?" The older boy sat on the table looking down at Clarke in her chair.

"What do you mean, I am perfectly fine," she exclaimed, her brow ferowing even more then it had been. Since their night together they had not really had many conversions, mostly because he was in charge of hunting and the guard while she looked after the med-bay and the sick.

Plus she had kind of been avoiding him. Clarke could not look at him the same way. When ever she saw him all she could think about was that night, how amazing it was, and how she wished she could have more. But having an other short fling with him would have never been enough, and he had never showed any interest in anything more with anyone. Bellamy was a player.

"No, Princess, you alway get that look when you are worrying over something. So what is it?" He asked leaning back on the table, his arms braising from behind. Showing off his arm muscles to perfection.

What was she thinking about? Oh yeah… Bellamy and her were going to be parents. Shit! Clarke stood from her chair, "Um, I have a problem, yes." She needed to get away. Talk this out with someone else, talk to anyone else. "I actually need to talk…" she could not think of someone to talk to. "Octavia! Yep, going to talk to Octavia."

With that Clarke was out in search of Octavia, hopefully the younger girl would help her figure out how to tell Bellamy.

It took Clarke an hour or looking, half heartedly, to finally find the young brunet. "Octavia," Clarke grabbed onto the girls arm, "We need to talk."

"Okay Clarke," she smiled at the blond. "Just let me—"

"Nope, we're going to talk now." Clarke pulled Octavia away where she was working on that nights dinner and back to the tent they were sharing.

"God what is so important?" Octavia complained as she sat on the bed across where Clarke was sitting.

Clarke looked at her, trying to find the best way to explain everything to the younger girl. "I had sex with Bellamy!" She opted for the band-aid approach. There was a long silence as the brunet took in the news, then a broad smile spread across her face.

"I knew it! You are prefect for him." Octavia babbled joyfully, jumping up from her spot with glee. "You are so much better for him, not like those sluts he used to sleep around with. You are like the only person who can call him on his shit, and he actually listens to you!"

Clarke sat there, suddenly thinking talking to Raven might have been a better idea."So when are you guys going to tell everyone else?"

Clarke frowned at the other girl. "what do you mean tell everyone else, I haven't even told him yet!"

Octavia stopped her elated dance and stared at Clarke. "What do you mean you have not told him, how can he not know you guys slept together?"

The blond blanched. "We had sex once, and it was over a month ago." Clarke tried to explain, now not knowing exactly how to put it all into worlds. "Seven weeks to be precise."

The younger girl's excitement seemed to dim even more. "So why are you talking to me? Don't drag me into any fights you are having with him if he is being a jerk to you… you should have thought about it before sleeping with him."

Clarke was so frustrated, and suddenly hot tears started to pool in her eyes. She needed the other girl to just sit and listen to her, and all Octavia was doing was rambling on about her fighting with Bellamy. She would have killed for a fight with Bellamy, at least then he would actually look at her. Clarke could not stop the tears that started streaming down her face. What was she going to do?

All of a sudden Clarke felt arms wrap around her. "It's okay Clarke, I know my brother can be a shit-head some times... but I'm sure if you talk to him you guys can work it out." The younger girl gave her a little squeeze, leaning her head against the blonds.

"I'm pregnant." Clarke whispered. She has finally said it aloud, she had to finally own up to the mistake she had made.

"Wait, what!" Octavia pulled away, not sure she had heard what she thought she had.

Clarke took a deep breath, pulling herself together, and then she turned to Octavia. "I am pregnant."

TBC


	4. Confessions

Chapter Four: Confessions

Clarke and Octavia talked, though it was more Octavia jumping around singing "I'm going to be an aunt," while Clarke freaked out.

Inside her there was a littler person growing, an other mouth to feed, and protect. It had heel months since she cried over the loss of the exodus ship and her mother, but at that moment all Clarke wanted was to talk to her mother. Abby would have known exactly what to do, both as a doctor and as a mother.

Wiping a stray tear the young mother-to-be stood up, "Alright, I am going to go talk to Bellamy."

"Good luck Clarke!" Not that Octavia thought she needed it, she had seen the looks her brother had been throwing the blonds way. She smiled and fell back into her own bed. _She was going to be an aunt!_

Clarke did not take anytime to get to Bellamy's tend. He had been one of the only ones to get a single tent, besides the grounders who were still helping them all out. Most of the teens lived in tents with 2 to 3 others. As she came up to the tent she heard voices, hoping not to interrupt a meeting Clarke called out to the inhabitants, "Knock, knock!"

A couple seconds later Bellamy's head popped out, "Hey Clarke." He opened the flap of fabric that was his door to let her inside. "We have just been talking about the next hunt." Inside the tent were Lincoln, Miller, and two of the other Grounders, Sarah and Joshua. "So what's up?"

"Um… There is something I need to talk to you about," Clarke looked around at the others, and then added, "In privet."

Bellamy chuckled, "You heard the Princess." And then he gestured toward the door for the others to leave. Once the last of the group walked out the door he turned to the worried looking blond. "Your talk with O not go so well?"

Clarke frowned, then remembered she had told him she needed to talk to Octavia. "No, everything is good with her." Clarke took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and then like before she just ripped off the band-aid. "I am pregnant!"

With her eyes closed Clarke missed the confused and disappointed look that passed over the older boys face. "Oh… Okay." Clarke's eyes popped open after that, _okay? What did he mean by okay? _

"Well at the moment there is not much we can do, but once the snow starts to thaw we can start planing pitching a new tent for you and Finn."

Clarke face flushed, 20% with embarrassment and 80% anger. "What kind of slut do you think I am!" She throw the pillow from his bed at his face, unfortunately he caught it. "I am _here_ telling _you _that _I am _pregnant!" The _not Finn _was clearly implied… or at least she hoped it was

Clarke watched as shock and then understanding flashed over his face, finally replaced with his sexy smirk as she dropped the pillow and took two quick steps toward her. His hands were in her hair pulling her head back lightly to angle her for a deep, searing kiss.

She had no idea how but suddenly she was sitting on the bed. Bellamy pulled back, heavy breaths puffing out of him. "I have been wanting to do that for like over two months."

"It has only been seven weeks," Clarke corrected, trying to catch her breath… but it was kind of hard to do that when Bellamy kept kissing and nipping at the nape of her neck.

"Hmmmm, was I really that good? Do you know the hours and minutes as well?" He chucked, breathing in her woodsy sent.

"Well it is kind of hard to forget the night you get knocked up." Clarke pointed out. "I also kind of needed to know exactly how pregnant I am, to figure out the due date and such."

Bellamy pulled Clarke down onto the bed so they where lying facing each other. He flashed her a cocky grin, "So when is _he _coming?"

Clarke rolled her eyes at his assumption that the baby was a boy. "_It _is due some time at the end of summer though _it _might not come until the first week of fall."

Clarke giggled as she felt his hand snake its way up her shirt, he spread his fingers in a fan so his palm was flat against her still moderately flat stomach.

Bellamy was leaning in for an other kiss when Miller rushed in without knocking. "Bellamy, we—" Miller blushed and turned around once he noticed where the two leaders were and what they were doing. "Sorry, um… we need both of you, we have a bit of trouble."

Clarke stood pulling her shirt back down and stood out of Bellamy's bed. "What happened?" She asked as she walked away, pulling her hair into a ponytail, going back into leader mode.

"Uh, Murphy showed up outside of the wall, he is asking to come in… he appears to have been attacked by some kind of animal. Lincoln said it was Reapers?" Miller explains, his back still turned to the couple.

"Shit!" Clarke walks out of the tent and through the snow to the front gate. "Let him in!" She called to the two on guard.

Bellamy came running after her placing one of his jackets over her shoulders, "You heard the Princess let the shit head in!"

The gates opened and the younger man stumbled in, Clarke took a step forward to help, but Bellamy held onto her arm. Wordlessly telling her to be careful. "Miller, Monroe, take Murphy to the med-bay. Clarke will be right there." The two nodded and guided the injured boy away. Then Bellamy turned back to Clarke, "We have a lot to talk about, come to my tent tonight so we can talk." Then he added as if an after thought, "I'll send Lincoln over to help you out."

Clarke rolled her eyes at the taller boy and walked away. Murphy was covered in scratches and bruises, but the worst of her injuries were the three fingers missing on his left hand. Then there were the bite marks. Once Lincoln walked in they both started working on bandaging him up. "Murphy, what happened, how did you get away?" Clarke asked as she worked on a bandaging the wounds around his face.

"It was too easy, one moment I was tied to a pole, the next thing I know I was free and they were chasing me." Murphy babbled staring off at nothing, trying to put what had happened to him in words.

Clarke looked to Lincoln and her nodded to her. "They have been known to get a captive go, they enjoy the chase." He explained then turned to Miller, "Tell Bellamy that we will need more people on guard tonight, all armed."

Miller ran out to pass on the news. It took Clarke and Lincoln almost two hours to finish patching the young man. Once they were done she told Lincoln to find someone to watch over the beaten boy and headed to Bellamy's tent for their talk. Clarke was so exhausted that as soon as she entered and saw that Bellamy was not there she curled into his bed and fell asleep.

TBC

**AN: Okay so here is chapters 3 and 4 I hope you like them! I have still not decided on the gender of the baby, so send in reviews and suggestions... also I am looking for someone to beta this story, so if you interested send me a pm :3**


	5. At Fault

Chapter Five : At Fault

Clarke awoke to Bellamy yelling her name, she jutted out of her sleep sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Slowly she stood and walked out of his tent, still half asleep. "What is it?"

Bellamy came running from were he was yelling her name, taking her into his arms his mouth found its way to hers and his hands into her messy bed hair. When he finally pulled away he leaned his forehead to hers. "Where were you?"

"I was in your tent, you said we would meet there." Clarke explained, pulling away slightly. That was when she saw everyone, watching them. Well now everyone knew about what ever was going on between the two co-leaders. "Um, and I kind of fell asleep." She knew that her cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Nervously she pulled her hair back into her usual messy ponytail.

Bellamy's hand snaked down to where their child was growing. It seemed as though he had either forgotten about everyone in the camp looking at them, or more likely he just did not care. Then all of a sudden he turned to where Monroe and Octavia stood. "Help Clarke pack her things, she will be moving into my tent tonight."

"Bellamy!" Clarke nearly shrieked. "We have yet to talk about anything, let along me moving into your tent!" Despite her outburst, the two other girls turned to the tent they all shared.

"We can talk all you want Princess, but you are going to end up staying in my tent, either now or seven months from now." Bellamy smirked leaning in close to make sure she was the only one to hear his words. "And we will have a lot more fun if we start now. I can also take care of you, in more ways then one." He looked down at her, then a bit lower to newly enlarged brests.

"Well I don't need any help, and having fun is what got us into this mess." Clarke pushed him slightly on the shoulder trying make him look back up at her face. "And my face is up here asshole!"

He took the hand that had pushed him and pulled her in for an other kiss. Bellamy hummed into her lips as she opened her mouth to hers. Somehow she had forgotten that she and him were standing in the middle of camp where everyone could see them. All she wanted was for him to hold her like that for ever. Bellamy slowly pulled away leaning down so his lips were at her ear. "Go inside the tent and get a warmer jacket, we don't want you to freeze."

Clarke pulled away, the moment broken. How could her kiss her like that and then treat her like a child. "Bellamy, I am pregnant not a china doll!" Clarke must have said that a bit louder then she should have, because a collected gasp washed over the camp. She finally realized that almost half the camp were out, watching the fight that had been going on. "Fuck!" With that she turned back to Bellamy's tent. Unfortunately with the cloth door there was no way to slam it the way she wanted to.

With in the hour Clarke's few belongings had been moved into Bellamy's tent, now they were just sitting in there alone. "So besides making me live here in your tent, what do you think we need to talk about?"

Bellamy looked at her for a moment, just taking her in at that moment. Then he leaned back onto her arms and smirked. "I just think we need to talk about your plan for the little guy."

Clarke quirked an eyebrow at the older boy, "Well since I have only known myself for at most two days, I have not plans."

"So do you know anything about being pregnant?" Bellamy asked standing up and walking over to where she was sitting on his bed.

Her face flushed. "I don't know as much as I should… besides the basics. 40 weeks, morning sickness that actually is not just in the morning, and that with the resources we have down here it will all be harder." Before Clarke knew it tears were streaming down her cheeks. "My emotions are all over the place and every little thing seems to make me cry."

Bellamy pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay, I am going to be here for you." He placed a light kiss to her forehead. "We have 33 weeks to get ready, plus I am sure Lincoln or one of the Grounders know about having healthy babies. They have been doing it down here since the dawn of humanity, I am sure we can do this."

Clarke pulled away and frowned at the older boy. "We can do this? So are you going to hold onto this baby for half of this. What I do the first twenty weeks, you take the last?"

Bellamy laughed, "No Princess sadly I can not help that way, but I can make sure you are comfortable. Rub your feet, help you carry things." He leaned in and kissed her lightly at the corner of her mouth. "And once _he _or she is out I will be there 24/7… I can make sure you never regret choosing me." He kissed her again on the other side, just as light as before.

Clarke rolled her eyes at Bellamy, "You are proud of this aren't you, not only have you made it clear you have slept with any girl down here who is not you sister, now you have claimed me as yours!" Sure he might not have been sleeping around as much the past two months or so… but that did not mean him acting cocky about knocking her up was okay.

Bellamy just smirked down at the blond, who was still wrapped in his arms. "As I recall, _you_ are the one who told the whole camp about us, Princess."

With a humph Clarke pulled Bellamy back down into the bed, "I you want to make it through the next few months unharmed I think you should learn to agree with me." She kissed him fully on the lips, then as she pulled away to catch her breath she leaned into whisper in his ear. "And qui being such a smart-ass." With that she turned over and settled in to fall asleep.

For the next few days everyone around camp started treating her differently. Lincoln and Joshua particularly, they had both seemed to have taken over her duties at the med-bay, insisting that she rest and stay away from the sick. Finally Clarke just resined herself to working on food prep, while she curst ever male in the camp for treating her like a weakling. Every once in a while she would go into the med-bay and check on Murphy, and make sure Lincoln and Joshua were not killing anyone that day.

Winter was almost over and as Clarke entered into the last month of her first trimester. It seemed that all of a sudden she was showing, like one day her stomach was still on the flat side of things and the next she had a little, but noticeable, bump.

One day while she was changing Murphy's bandages, usually he would just lie there fading in and out of conciseness. But this time he seemed to be fully awake while she fixed him up.

He looked up at her with a smirk. "So, I hear the Princess has the King's bun in her oven." Murphy's eyes drifted from her face to her little bump. "What made you guys think having a kid would be a good idea?"

Clarke frowned down at the sick broken boy. "I don't know what you heard but, Bellamy and I did not mean for this to happen…" She shrugged, "It just happened."

Murphy chuckled, "Yeah sure." He sat up a little while so he could watch as she worked of the bandages on his legs. "Bellamy taught all us guys how to not get a girl pregnant down here."

Clarke stopped what she was doing, horrified at the thought that Bellamy might have planned this pregnancy the whole time. "What do you mean by 'ways not to get pregnant'?"

"Oh well the main one is pulling out… you know before you cum." Murphy explained, warming up to the topic. "He explained that no one wanted the responsibility of parenthood before they were ready. Especially down here."

Clarke stepped away as dread washed over her. "Lincoln, finish Murphy's bandages." With that yelled over her shoulder she marched out to find the older boy. She found him with Miller and a couple of his other head guard members, seemingly having a meeting at the center of their camp. Without thinking she walked up and slapped him across the face as he turned to her. "You did this to me!" She accused poking him in the chest.

"Clarke," Bellamy took a step back shocked by her outburst. "What are you talking about?"

"You knew how to avoid all this, but you chose to make me like this! Didn't you?" Clarke's emotions were all rushing in her, anger, sadness, and a bit of fear. Tears started to falling. "Everyone is treating me like anything and everything will break me. I am not allowed to do anything in the med-bay, and it is all your fault!" With each accusation Clarke hit the taller mans cheat with her closed fist.

"Clarke your not making any since!" Bellamy took a hold of her hand, making sure not to be too rough, and dragged her away. Because where they were at the moment meant everyone could hear their augment.

"You made me pregnant! You chose this without me!" Bellamy just looked at Clarke with a confused look. "Murphy," Clarke explained, "He said you know how to prevent pregnancy."

Understanding washed over Bellamy's face. "Clarke," He pause trying to find the right words to say, "I was drunk… I think part of me knew what was happening, but most of me was not thinking." His hands framed her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "I fucked up, but I am not upset… I know part of me wanted this. But I am sorry if you don't want this," He placed his hand over her small bump, "Don't want us, but I am here for you."

Bellamy kissed Clarke softly. "We can make this work!"

Clarke looked up into Bellamy's warm brown eyes. He had been taking care of her, making sure she had been eating and sleeping enough… but he had put her in this position. She loved what they were starting to become, but she was scared of what might happen. Finally Clarke decided to go with the first thing that came into her mind. So she pulled Bellamy into a more forceful kiss, wanting to melt into him. Clarke pulled away giving him a stern look, "I want more work in the med-bay… I am pregnant not an invalid."

Bellamy Smirked, "Okay, but I don't you working with anyone contagious… or Murphy." He pushed her blond locks out of her face, pressing his forehead against hers. "Then when spring is here we will go talk with Anya and the others again," a slight blush washed over the older boys face, "and we'll get us a Mid-wife."

TBC

**AN: Okay here is chapter five, hope you like it. I love reading your reviews so please keep sending them in :3 I am hoping to get chapter six up sometime this weekend!**


	6. Meetings and Mid-Wives

Chapter Six: meetings and mid-wives

Three weeks later spring was blooming and winter snow had finally melted away. The teens had been spending more and more time out side, either working on the new houses or just enjoying the sun.

Clarke was still growing, she felt like each day she was getting bigger. She had started an easy routines. Each day she would spend a couple hours in the med-bay, helping Lincoln and Joshua with the noninfectious patients. Next she would usually spend the rest of her day hanging around with Octavia, Raven, and some of the others. At the end of her day she would crawl into bed with Bellamy, who would help her through out the night with her "morning sickness" that never seemed to go away.

Finally it was time for their meeting with the other Grounder leaders. Much to Bellamy's dismay Clarke was planning to go with him, Miller, and the others he had chosen to bring with him for the meeting with Anya and the other Grounders.

"I don't feel comfortable with you going with us," Bellamy explained as he massaged her feet the night before.

Clarke smiled down at the older boy, "Unfortunately for you, you have no say about where I go, or what I do."

Bellamy growled playfully crawling his way back up to the head of the bed. "I could make you stay." He pointed out, holding her hands above her head. Kissing at her neck.

"Oh really, how exactly will you do that?"

He smirked. "Maybe I'll just tie you to the bed." Bellamy offered, kissing her on her forehead. Clark wriggled trying to get away, giggling the whole time. "Or I'll just tickle you into submission." Bellamy started tickling Clarke, both hands at either side as he kissed at her neck.

Clarke giggled eyes shut as she squirmed under Bellamy's playful attack. All of a sudden the she froze. "Jesus!"

Bellamy pulled away with a worried look. "Did I hurt you?"

She beamed up at him a little blush flushing in her cheeks. "No… I just— I just felt it move!"

Their eyes met, warmth and joy washed over Clarke, she was finally truly feeling like she might be able to do this. Bellamy grinned back at her, leaning back down to take her lips with hers.

An hour later, while Bellamy lay awake with Clarke asleep in his arms he pulled her close and whispered. "I love you."

—

The next morning Bellamy begrudgingly let Clarke join him, Miller, Monroe, Finn, Octavia, Raven, Jasper, and all their Grounders. Lincoln lead the group to the meeting spot, which was a 2 hour hideaway from their cosy camp. Bellamy walked next to Clarke, shortening his stride to her slower pace. He helped her over logs and such as they walked the path.

The group finally stopped walking when the forest opened up into a clearing that had knee high rocks that lie in a large circle. Clark sat down slightly out of breath, as soon as the group stopped.

"This is why you should have stayed!" Bellamy grumbled as he rubbed her shoulders.

Clarke just rolled her eyes, knowing he could not see.

Soon Anya and some of the other Grounder leaders came into the clearing. The leaders greeted Clarke and Bellamy, then they started the treaty process all over again.

Anya offered a couple carpenters to them, for a promise of medical help when needed. Bellamy was not exactly happy about it, but they needed to be taught how to build wood cabins.

They spent nearly an hour on the boundaries of "their" land. In the end they only got half of the extensions they wanted, but it was better then nothing.

As the meeting wounded down everyone seemed to relax a little. "If that is it I think we should meet again in a couple months to fix what ever needs fixing," Anya announced placing her hands on her knees getting ready to stand up and leave.

Clarke elbowed Bellamy in the ribs, he winced glaring down at her. "Oh yeah," he looked over to his side rubbing the back of his neck, "we are in need of a mid-wife." A blush spread across his tanned face.

Anya quirked a brow, "Can't you help who ever it is through the process?" She asked looking over at Clarke.

Clarke blushed matched Bellamy, "I never actually made it that far in my medical training… And I am the one who needs the help."

Anya smirked shooting a look between the two young leaders. She had always thought there had been something between them, but she had never thought this would have happened this soon… or that they would have obviously accidentally conceive a child. "Well, I think one of our tribes may have a mid-wife that could be spared." She looked around to the other Grounder leaders. With that and some firm hand shakes the meeting was over and they all headed on their way back to their camps.

—

A week later three grounder men and a small woman found they way to the rickety wall the kids had built months ago. They all walked through and went up to Lincoln introducing themselves. After talking to each other the new comers introduced themselves to Clarke and Bellamy.

The young Grounder woman walked straight up to Clarke and pulled her into a tight hug. "I am Marianna I am going to be your mid-wife."

Clarke looked over at the small pixie like woman, who must have only been four or five years older then herself. "You are my mid-wife? Your so much younger then I was expecting."

Marianna laughed, "I get that a lot." The young woman looped her arm into Clarke's. "Well Let's talk about this gift we are expecting." She smiled up at the young blond.

TBC

AN: okay sorry this is so late, got a job and it has been eating up my life. but i am hoping to have the next chapter up by next weekend!


End file.
